1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a lure device which presents a plurality of movable fish-enticing objects.
2. Prio Art
Floats are known in the art, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,512,656 (Ward) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,891 (Krull). Such floats do not offer the advantages of the present invention.